When TV shows go bad
by YamiHoshi
Summary: Just read it. A summary would give it all away. Lots of different anime shows though. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

We don't own any of the characters we use on here except for YH and AP. I'd also like to thank AP for agreeing to do this since I'm an insane person that no one can put up with. So thankx.  
  
YH : Hello people and welcome to anime idol. I'm your host YamiHoshi. Wait who wrote this stuff? *glares at A-pu-pu * Why do I have to say this again?  
  
AP: Um. because I said so? *grins nervously, backing away *  
  
YH: That's not a good excuse at all. * chases after her* Oh wait Seto's here.  
  
Seto: Hey this isn't battle city.  
  
AP: Saved by the Seto! * sighs* And of course this isn't battle city. Yami+Hoshi planned all of this. so ask her. *points at YH *  
  
YH: Hey this was half your idea too. * glares at AP*  
  
Cosmo: I like cheese.  
  
AP: *looks surprised * Ch.eese? Right. Anyway. it was my idea too?. I don't remember signing THAT contract.  
  
YH: Well that's your own fault. I swear your so . . . brain dead that you can't even remember what you had for breakfast.  
  
AP: Uh.*thinks* Um.Oh!.No, no.*sighs* What was the question again?  
  
YH: *sweatdrops * Never mind. Anyway I think our final judge should be arriving soon. By the way who did you sign up for that anyway?  
  
AP: Well. Y'see.it's, um.*mumbles *  
  
Miroku: * places a hand somewhere it shouldn't be on YH*  
  
YH: AHHHHHHHH * smacks perverted monk acrossed the head with a camera* Oh AP you wouldn't by chance have picked Miroku to be our third judge did you? * looks too innocent*  
  
AP: * all-too-fake gasp* ME? Why would I EVER do that? * puts a hand over her heart* I'm truly hurt.  
  
YH: Yeah well we'll see whose hurt in about ten seconds. Oh by the way when did you tell our contestants to be here?  
  
AP: *looks thoughtful * Let me think. I believe I said. *looks at watch * right about now, actually.  
  
Miroku: Wonderful. * smiles and approaches AP*  
  
AP: Uh-uh. *waves a clipboard threateningly * You sit all the way over THERE. *points to the other side of the room *  
  
YH: NO HE DOESN'T you're the one who invited him to be a judge so he sits next to you * holds contract in front of AP's face* see it says so right here.  
  
AP: * blinks* Where? *peers closer * You mean those dots. the really, really fine print?  
  
YH: NO I mean the enlarged super print that you have to be incredibly dumb to have missed. of course I mean the small print. * rolls her eyes* I swear how dumb can you be. * looks at watch* Um. I hate to bring this to your attention now but shouldn't we have an audience?  
  
AP: * looks around, hearing the crickets chirp* Maybe. Shall I go get some of those weirdos on the street?  
  
YH: No leave that up to me my dear cohost you just make sure our contestants make it here safe and sound. * whispers off to side* And make sure they make it here in one piece. We don't want any more complaints about charcoaled super stars got it?  
  
AP: Yes, Ma'am! *salutes YH, grinning * I'll keep 'em safe and sane. I mean, alive.  
  
Seto: ALIVE!!!!!! What happened the last time????  
  
YH: Oh you know AP got in a fight with a fire goddess named Akasha and got her ticked off so she flamed all of the stars just to ruin our show. We'll show her this time though.  
  
Seto: * sweatdrops*  
  
AP: It wasn't my fault. And if you don't believe me, I want my lawyer! * stomps her foot*  
  
Miroku: *lingering behind YH again *  
  
YH: Miroku don't EVEN think about it or we'll tie you to the top of the limo and drive in circles making you sick. Then.  
  
Cosmo: I want candy.  
  
*Everyone anime falls except Cosmo*  
  
YH: Has anyone besides me realized that we haven't started the competition yet? * looks around the room as chaos ensues* I guess not.  
  
AP: *looks lost * Where are the contestants? The audience? MY CAPPICUNO?! *coughs * Sorry.  
  
YH: * slowly backs away from AP* Okay then I'm going to go get an audience while you scout out contestants. In the mean time everyone hang tight we'll have the competition in the next chapter I promise.  
  
Seto: Remember though everyone two wrongs don't make a right.  
  
Cosmo: No but three rights make a left. Good night everybody.  
  
*Lights fade out in the distance all is quiet*  
  
YH: Um. guys? Hello? Is anyone there? It's too dark I can't see.HELP!!!! * feels hand somewhere it shouldn't be* PERVERT *smack * 


	2. Things get weird!

YH: Welcome to the beginning of Anime Idol.  
  
* Audience continues to chatter on*  
  
YH: Excuse me.  
  
*Still going*  
  
YH: I SAID EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Audience shuts up *  
  
YH: Like I was saying welcome to Anime Idol.  
  
*Audience applauds *  
  
YH: Now to introduce myself again I'm YamiHoshi also known as YH.  
  
AP: And I am A-pu-pu, also known as AP! *strikes a dramatic pose *  
  
YH: OY!  
  
Cosmo: SALAMI!  
  
YH: He's Cosmo in case you guys missed that.  
  
Seto: I'm Seto Kiaba * fan girls run at him. YH moves in the way *  
  
YH: Back off he's mine get your own.  
  
AP: Scary, isn't she? * laughs* Oh well. I'll just take over the show! *maniacal laughter*  
  
YH: hey aren't you forgetting someone? * feels hand on a sensitive part of her body * AHHHHHHH PERVERT * smack *  
  
Miroku: *looks dazed * It was worth the pain.  
  
AP: Miroku! Behave.please. *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
YH: He'll be in more pain when I. *realizes that they're supposed to be doing a show. Also notices the contestants. Mumbles to herself * Let's get this show on the road Miroku would you be so kind as to announce our first contestant?  
  
Cosmo: Why is that funny guy wearing pants?  
  
YH: * looks to where Cosmo is pointing* Cosmo that's a giraffe and I have no idea why he's wearing pants. Miroku please announce our first contestant and the song.  
  
Miroku: If I must. * sudden cheery grin* Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce. Goku, from the ever-popular Dragon Ball Z!  
  
*Audience applauds *  
  
Miroku: Goku shall be singing *looks at something written on his arm * 'These Days' by Bon.Jovvie.  
  
AP: Jovi, you dolt. *rolls her eyes*  
  
Miroku: Right. *nods off stage and wanders away*  
  
*A loud yell and a thud is soon heard, followed by an angry AP stalking out from behind the curtains *  
  
Goku: *steps up to the microphone, smiling. Taps the microphone. * This thing on? Oh, guesso. Well *clears his throat * Here goes nothin'.  
  
*music starts*  
  
'I was walking around, just a face in the crowd,  
Trying to keep myself out of the rain, Saw a vagabond king wearing a Styrofoam crown,  
Wondered if I might end up the same, There's a man out on the corner, singing old songs about change, Everybody got their cross to bare, these days.  
  
She came looking for some shelter with a suitcase full of dreams, To a motel room on the boulevard,  
Guess she's trying to be James Dean, She's seen all of the disciples and all the "wanna be's" No one wants to be themselves these days, Still there's nothing to hold on to these days.  
  
These days- the stars seem out of reach. These days- there ain't a ladder on these streets. These days- are fast, love don't last in this graceless age. There ain't nobody left but us these days.'  
  
YH: Well ain't that a shocker Goku can actually sing. I thought it was decently good what about you Seto?! * stares dreamily at him*  
  
Seto: Sure.yeah.whatever just quit staring at me your freaking me out. YH: Um. no okay Cosmo your turn.  
  
Cosmo: Bubbles.  
  
YH: AP Miroku anything you guys want to say? Other than bubbles I mean?!  
  
AP: *looks up innocently from strangling Miroku * Me? No. Nothing at all. Miroku.can't speak right now. *big, innocent smile*  
  
YH: just take it easy I don't want you making a mess all over the new VERY EXPENSIVE carpet. Do you know how much it cost? Anyway I don't want you killing a fellow judge. Even a dirty lecher like Miroku.  
  
AP:.Please? If not.can I bring him NEAR death?  
  
YH: * thinking* Um.. I would say yes but without him we would have to get the replacement and do you know who that is?  
  
AP: No idea. Who?  
  
YH: Sesshoumaru or Naraku. I personally want neither on my stage.  
  
AP: Very well. *releases Miroku * But I'm only doing this because you said not to. Otherwise, the monk wouldn't need to worry about that Wind Tunnel sucking him up.he'd be long dead before that ever happened! *wicked grin *  
  
YH: * shakes head* Now you know how I feel.  
  
Seto: Am I the one who introduces the next contestant?  
  
YH: Well I think so. Hey Cosmo what do the cue cards say?  
  
Cosmo: Pickles!  
  
YH: They do not say pickles they say.* turns deathly pale*  
  
Seto: They say pickles.  
  
AP:* starts laughing * Folks, it appears YH has accidentally written her grocery list as our cue cards!  
  
YH: Hey I haven't touched the cue cards since yesterday when I threatened to burn them. * looks innocently at Miroku * You believe me don't you Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Of course. * looks as though she asked the most obvious question ever*  
  
YH: See I bet it was Cosmo.  
  
* Cosmo flies away and hides*  
  
Seto: Okay well our next contestant is Kikyo.  
  
* Boo's rise up from the audience like the living dead * (Where do I get this stuff?)  
  
Seto: And she will be singing.wait I can't read that. *squints at the cue cards * I think it's 'Bring me a Wife'.  
  
YH: No Seto it's 'Bring me to Life' not 'Bring me a Wife' * shakes her head * I expected better from you.  
  
Seto: It's by Evanescence.  
  
YH: Well at least you got that part right.  
  
* Both YH and Seto leave and Kikyo enters *  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirits sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
YH:0_0 That was the worst thing I've ever heard * covers ears*  
  
AP:...Save me. *whines and hides *  
  
Miroku: What HAS this world come to? *blinks *  
  
Cosmo: I have microwave able socks.  
  
Seto: * leans over and barfs on Miroku's sandals*  
  
Miroku: *sweat drops and looks disgusted * Nice.just wonderful.  
  
AP: *points and laughs *  
  
YH: Oh leave him alone that was so horrible my insides are churning. * looks at Miroku* Is it okay if I barf on your sandals as well?  
  
Miroku:. No. Barf on. her. *points at AP*  
  
AP: Me?! * points at herself*  
  
YH: Actually I think I'll make a quick stop in the bathroom. * runs to bathroom and vomiting noises erupted from inside*  
  
Cosmo: Hey Miroku why don't you go and see if she's okay? * winks at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *looks confused * Why would I want to do that?  
  
Seto: I have a good idea and if you go even one step closer to that bathroom you'll regret it.  
  
Miroku: Very well. * sighs*  
  
AP: Miroku. you sound disappointed..wh- Wait. Never mind. Please.don't answer that question.  
  
* Still the vomiting continues*  
  
YH: So horrible AP can you please get me a warm yet wet washcloth?  
  
AP: Of course. *wanders off. Wanders back with the washcloth, going into the bathroom*  
  
* A loud squeal erupts from the bathroom reaching only the ears of the other judges*  
  
Miroku:. What in heaven's name was THAT about? *blinks, startled*  
  
YH: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AP GET IT AWAY. I'M GOING TO CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW. MIROKU HELP!!!!!! SETO YOU BETTER COME TOO.  
  
Cosmo: Can I come?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Cosmo: Okay then.  
  
Miroku:* turns to the cameras* And now for a commercial break. *runs off towards the bathroom *  
  
Cosmo: I like cheese.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Joey Wheeler: Do you need a new house? Do you have a million zen and you just bought a new car? Well come down to Joey's house bargainers and see what all the fuss is about. We have everything from great Victorian homes to run down old shacks in the woods. So whatever your looking for come to Joey's house bargainers and we'll get you what you need.  
  
NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM  
  
Seto: Well that was disgusting. 0_0 I never want to have to do that again.  
  
Miroku: Do what? I got kicked out of the bathroom for no reason. *sighs*  
  
AP: No NON-PERVERTED reason, you mean. *grumbles *  
  
YH: Well at least I feel better. I think we should end this here for tonight.  
  
Seto: I second that.  
  
AP: I..uh..third it.I think. *Blinks *  
  
Miroku: Right. I agree.  
  
Cosmo: Peanut butter.  
  
YH: Alrighty then it's agreed.  
  
*Lights instantly shut off*  
  
YH: Hey I can't see.  
  
AP: Me neither.* reaches out * Who's that I'm touching?  
  
Miroku:. And you call ME a pervert.  
  
Seto: Who is this?  
  
YH: Seto that's my.AHHHHHHHHH okay who just did that?  
  
Miroku: *whistles innocently*  
  
YH: Miroku your going to die.  
  
Cosmo: Hey at least you like it.  
  
YH: What did you say?  
  
Cosmo: I read your diary. You said you like it when Miroku.  
  
YH: That's enough Cosmo.  
  
Miroku: Dah.What? *sound of him falling over*  
  
AP: Hey, where exactly are you guys.? *starts walking *  
  
Miroku: *yells * OW! That was ME you just stepped on!  
  
AP:.oops.  
  
Seto: I think we lost YH.  
  
YH: No I'm here in the kitchen making tacos. Does anyone else want one?  
  
AP: Me! *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Miroku: *follows, stopping behind YH.*  
  
YH: Well then. * suddenly gets the feeling she's not alone with AP*  
  
*Then there is a hand.*  
  
YH: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * hits Miroku with her frying pan and spatula* PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *out cold *  
  
AP: Look what you did!. And you wouldn't let ME kill him.  
  
YH: I didn't want blood on the carpet I just knocked him out ya know * picks up Miroku's body*  
  
AP: *peers closely * You're right.he's alive! *Grins* Now I still have a chance at killing him some other day!  
  
WISE WIRDS FROM COSMO  
  
Cosmo: Two chickens are better then one hippo and a squirrel. And those are today's Wise Wirds!  
  
YH: Cosmo you know it's word s right?  
  
Cosmo: UNDERPANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lights fade* 


	3. Bad TV

YH: Hello again and welcome back to what used to be Anime Idol.  
  
NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS  
  
YH: It is not AP what's going on up there? Is that monk messing with the systems again?  
  
AP: He broke them, actually.. Don't be surprised if the-  
  
*Lights go out*  
  
AP: Yeah. That happens.  
  
YH: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Seto: *grabs YH* Maybe that's because he has your diary and knows what you wrote about him.  
  
YH: HE WHAT??????????????????????????????  
  
Miroku: *grumbles* You weren't supposed to tell.  
  
AP: Lights back!  
  
*Blinding flash as the lights return*  
  
YH: Ahhhhhhh blinded can't see... Seto why are you holding onto me?  
  
Seto: Um. I have no idea. oh wait it has to do with the monk.  
  
Miroku: *blinks * Me?  
  
AP: What other monk is there? *shakes her head*  
  
YH: If there is another perverted monk around here I don't want to know about it *sees Cosmo out of the corner of her eye*  
  
Cosmo: Come on you know you like it when he.  
  
YH: Cosmo *turns to attack him but hits Miroku instead and lands on top of him*  
  
Miroku: *turns red* Um. Perhaps you could. get off? You're smashing me.  
  
AP: *giggling turns to laughter* Oh that's priceless!  
  
*Lights flicker out again*  
  
YH: Sorry Miroku I can't see to get off you and heaven forbid I hurt anything that I'll regret later.  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Then we must stay like this until the lights come back on.  
  
AP: I have a light around here somewhere. *pulls out a little laser light and turns it on*  
  
YH: Oh that's a lot of help. Ahhhhh I think I'm touching Miroku's.  
  
AP: Don't finish that sentence, PLEASE!  
  
Miroku: *sighs again* You aren't.  
  
YH: I wasn't planning on finishing the sentence. And Miroku is it just me or do you sound disappointed?  
  
Miroku: It's just you. Truthfully, that would scare me greatly.  
  
Seto: I personally doubt it.  
  
Cosmo: Hey I found some crackers.  
  
Miroku: How do you know they're crackers..?  
  
YH: Don't answer that.  
  
Cosmo: Well you see.  
  
*Seto tackles Cosmo in an attempt to get him to shut up. Meanwhile YH moves a little and finds herself in a position she'd rather not be in on top of the monk*  
  
Miroku: Perhaps that was a bad idea.  
  
YH: I agree with you but this is very uncomfortable.  
  
Cosmo: Hey look I found one of YH's bras.  
  
AP: COSMO!  
  
Miroku: *turns red again* I didn't need to know that.  
  
Seto: You know you liked hearing that though. YH does that mean that your not wearing a bra?  
  
YH: Why would I tell you that? Especially when I'm on top of a perverted monk?  
  
Miroku:.  
  
AP: Stop YH! You're going to give him ideas!  
  
YH: No Seto's the one that's going to give him ideas.  
  
Seto: I knew it you don't have a bra on do you?  
  
YH: *blushes immensely*  
  
Miroku: *whispers to himself* Resisting perverted impulse.not resisting well.  
  
YH: What was that Miroku?  
  
Seto: No YH is mine don't you dare touch her like that because she doesn't have a bra on.  
  
Miroku: Trying.not to.*grumbles*  
  
AP: Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?  
  
YH: Yes and no. Cosmo go up and help AP with the lights so I can get off of Miroku.  
  
Cosmo: I found a pair of Seto's underwear.  
  
YH: Oh I want them give them to me.  
  
Seto: *blushing immensely*  
  
*Sudden yell and the lights come back on. AP wanders back, looking fried*  
  
AP: Stupid.laser light.got me. shocked.  
  
YH: *gets off of Miroku* Well if that wasn't strange I don't know what is. *spots Cosmo* Give me Seto's underwear.  
  
AP: Seto's WHAT?!  
  
Seto: Cosmo stole a pair of my underwear. YH if you wanted them that badly you could have just asked.  
  
YH: Yeah but these are still warm from your.  
  
Seto: Okay too much info. *Blushes*  
  
AP: Oh, God. *gags* Miroku: Oh.*shudders and shakes his head* Another thing I didn't need to know.  
  
*Cosmo flies up to Miroku and hands him a black lacy bra*  
  
Miroku: *takes it, stares at it for a moment, then drops it*.  
  
AP: *watches Miroku suspiciously* You weren't supposed to take that you know.  
  
YH: Hey that's mine.  
  
Seto: Didn't need to know that. *watches YH run to get her bra and his mouth drops open*  
  
Miroku: You're collecting dust in there. *stares at Seto strangely*  
  
Seto: *glares at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: What? *Shrugs* You were.  
  
YH: *picks up bra* I hate to do this but Miroku since you're the closest can you fasten me?  
  
Miroku: P-Pardon?! *turns red*  
  
YH: Can you fasten my bra for me?  
  
Seto: *mouth drops to floor*  
  
Miroku: I. I suppose. I could. *nervously walks over and does as he was asked* Th-there you go. *backs off a few steps*  
  
YH: *pulls it up under her shirt and secures it* Thank you Miroku-kun.  
  
Seto: *mouth still wide open*  
  
Miroku: You're welcome. *staring at his feet* It was no problem.  
  
AP: And you behaved! *claps*  
  
YH: *walks over and gives Miroku a quick kiss on the cheek and walks behind the set*  
  
Seto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Miroku: *practically frozen*  
  
AP: * waves her hand in front of Miroku's face. Then in front of Seto's* Unresponsive. *shakes her head* Men. *follows YH*  
  
Seto: Don't you ever do that again Miroku.  
  
Miroku: *looks up* Do what?  
  
Seto: Don't act all innocent with me you know what.  
  
YH: Miroku could you get my pj's and some clean.undergarments I hopped in the shower and forgot them and I have no idea where AP went.  
  
Miroku: Uh. *looks nervously at Seto* Sure, YH. Just a minute. *goes to get what he was told to get*  
  
YH: Oh Miroku could you get the black lace nightgown for me please with my matching underwear?  
  
Miroku: Gah. Sure, YH. *gets such items and goes to give them to YH*  
  
Seto: Miroku don't set one foot through that door or you'll regret it.  
  
YH: Don't listen to Seto he's just jealous because you're doing all this for me and he can't. *peeks out from behind a shower curtain*  
  
Miroku: As long as he doesn't kill me. *sets the garments down on the counter-top and smiles weakly* There you go.  
  
YH: *steps out of the shower with Miroku right there and wraps a towel around her* Thanks.  
  
Miroku: Uh. *looks away respectfully* You're welcome.It was no trouble.  
  
YH: *smiles weakly* I guess that.  
  
Seto: AP WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU? I'M AFRAID THAT MIROKU MAYBE MAKING OUT WITH YH IN THE BATHROOM BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO IN.  
  
AP:. I'm nearly blind, not DEAF, Seto. *Grumbles* I'm right behind you.  
  
Seto: *turns around* Oh so you are.  
  
AP: Such intelligence. I'll go check on YH and Miroku.  
  
Seto: If he's touched her in some way that. YH: Seto I'm FINE.No wait I was just groped .again.  
  
AP: Thus, the poor foolish monk signed his death wish.  
  
Seto: You better believe he has.  
  
*YH has just dropped her towel*  
  
Miroku: *turns a very bright red and quickly leaves the room*  
  
AP: Leaving the crime scene. *glares at Miroku*  
  
Seto: You won't get away that easily monk. *grabs Miroku by his robes*  
  
Miroku: *squeaks in protest and falls back against Seto* Hey!  
  
YH: Seto leave him alone *rushes out in not even her towel*  
  
Cosmo: Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Miroku: YH.*looks down* Perhaps you should. cover yourself?  
  
AP: I agree. *grabs a towel from in the bathroom and holds it up in front of YH*  
  
YH: *takes towel and wraps it around herself*  
  
Seto: *stands there mouth gaping*  
  
Miroku: *tries to escape from Seto's hold on his robes*  
  
Seto: *holds tighter*  
  
YH: *watches the futile struggle* Hey AP how about we get some popcorn?  
  
AP: I'm way ahead of you. *holds out a bowl of popcorn*  
  
Miroku: *continues to fight against Seto*  
  
YH: Alright this has gone far enough. *moves up to Seto* Let him go Seto.  
  
Seto: *doesn't budge*  
  
AP: *joins YH* C'mon, Seto. You heard YH. Let Miroku go.  
  
Miroku: Yes.let me go. *grumbles*  
  
NOW FOR WISE WIRDS FROM COSMO  
  
Cosmo: Donkeys smell like pudding. I eat bellybutton lint. It tastes like over-cooked microwave able socks. I like eggs. Not to mention cheese.  
  
YH: Here we go again.  
  
*Lights go out and a hand isn't where it should be but no scream is heard nor is there a slap* 


	4. Things aren't getting much better! :

YH: Yeah we're back I was afraid all the action we had last time would never end. Let me recap for all those that didn't watch it last night. Seto nearly killed Miroku but I persuaded him to let Miroku go. I wouldn't mind Miroku in my bed every once in a while. did I just say that. Anyway AP thought we were all psycho so we all ended up going back to our trailers for a good nights rest. Except for me. No one knows that I was spying on Miroku the whole night. Not even AP and as long as you keep your mouths shut I'll be fine. Oh good morning AP.  
  
AP: Good morning. Who're you talking to? *Rubs her eyes* And where are the guys?  
  
YH: I haven't seen the guys since last night. *Breathes in a sigh of relief* and I was just going over something with myself.  
  
AP: Oh, okay. What's for breakfast? *Looks around*  
  
Seto: Good morning pancakes are on the table and ready for you lovely young ladies.  
  
AP: Thanks Seto. *Wanders into the kitchen to eat*  
  
Miroku: *stumbles in, yawning* Good morning everyone.  
  
YH: Good morning you slept well last night I hope.  
  
Seto: I did. 'I dreamed about you in your towel.'  
  
Miroku: I slept all right I suppose. *Smiles at YH* You slept well too?  
  
YH: I guess I slept alright how about you AP *looks at her friend and fellow star*  
  
AP: mmph? *Swallows her food* I slept great. Didn't wake up once during the night.  
  
Seto: That's good.  
  
YH: Yeah that's good.  
  
Miroku: *chuckles* We're all so talkative this morning.  
  
YH: Talkative yeah *falls asleep at the table*  
  
Seto: Man I wonder what she did last night *glares at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *blinks* What? Whatever it was, I didn't do it.  
  
Seto: You know what I'm talking about don't play dumb with me.  
  
Miroku: I recall you telling me that yesterday as well. But, I'm afraid I'm not playing dumb. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. *Turns away from Seto*  
  
Seto: Yes you do or you wouldn't have looked away from me *He jerked Miroku's neck around so he was facing him*  
  
Miroku: I'm in no mood to fight today, Seto. Don't ruin a good day. *Pushes Seto away from him*  
  
Seto: Hey you little.  
  
YH: Hey stop it you two no fighting at he breakfast table. * She turned away from them and went back to sleep*  
  
Miroku: *dusts off his robes* You heard her, Seto.  
  
AP: Yeah. *Waves a fork at Seto* Sit down.  
  
Seto: *mumbles to himself and sits down to eat his breakfast*  
  
YH: *is starting to drool on the table*  
  
AP:.That's gross. YH, wake up!  
  
Miroku: *gently pushes YH* You're drooling.  
  
Seto: Oh leave her alone I'm sure the rest of us do it too.  
  
YH: *still asleep* Mi.ro.ku.  
  
Miroku: Huh? YH?  
  
AP: *looks at Seto* This could be bad.  
  
Seto: I'll be back I'm going to grab a pillow *leaves*  
  
Cosmo: Mooooo I'm so beautiful.  
  
YH: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Miroku: *attempts to wake YH up before Seto returns* YH, come on. You're going to get me in trouble.  
  
AP: Cosmo, go keep Seto busy for a while. hide all the pillows or something.  
  
Cosmo: I have magic watch. *Sets all the pillows on fire* I'm a natural pyro.  
  
YH: Oh Miroku.  
  
Miroku: *sighs* This isn't working.  
  
AP: I said hide the pillows, not burn them! *Looks startled*  
  
Cosmo: Well now at least it will take him longer because he has to go get a pillow. *Actually sounding intelligent*  
  
YH: Miroku...stop.that..if Seto finds out..  
  
Miroku: *blushes* I'm very glad Seto is not here. I would be dead. In a very painful manner.  
  
???: You may want to leave Miroku. Even though Seto's gone I can promise you you will get hurt for YH's statement.  
  
Miroku: *looks around* Wha.?  
  
*Koga steps out of the shadows*  
  
Koga: Like I said perv leave, NOW! *Turns to AP* Hello  
  
AP: *stares for a moment*. Oh, hello! *Smiles*  
  
Miroku: And why should I run from you, Koga? *Crosses his arms over his chest*  
  
Koga: I can smell and hear Seto returning monk I don't think he'd be too happy to hear what YH had to say.  
  
YH: But mommy I don't want to go to school *Crosses her arms and starts to fall out of her chair*  
  
Miroku: *Catches YH and puts her back into the chair properly* I'm not afraid of Seto, Koga.  
  
???: You know I would be afraid of Seto if I were you.  
  
Miroku: *Sighs* Who is it now.?  
  
*Bulma steps out of the shadows* (there everywhere)  
  
Bulma: Hiya  
  
YH: MIROKU..*Mumbles softly to herself*  
  
Miroku: Well, I'm not af- YH, stop that. You're going to get me in bigger trouble if Seto manages to hear you.  
  
Bulma: Um, Miroku.  
  
*Seto comes back onto the set, his face as red as a beet*  
  
Miroku:..I'm dead. *Heavy sigh*  
  
YH: mmmm..huh *Wakes up* Where am I? What's going on?  
  
Koga: 'Now's my chance' *Grabs YH and runs*  
  
Miroku: *Looks stunned* I have sudden déjà vu  
  
Bulma: 0_0'  
  
Seto: Hey get back here. *Chases after Koga but can't catch up because Koga has the jewel shards in his legs*  
  
Cosmo: Chickens are carnivorous. I eat baby poop.  
  
*Someone is standing in Koga's path*  
  
*Seto senses something evil, meanwhile Koga is trying to avoid the person*  
  
YH: Help! Hey wait I'm in Koga's arms. Nevermind go away!  
  
*Said person ends up being Bakura, who is currently Yami Bakura. He lifts the Millennium Ring in front of Koga, starting to glow*  
  
YH: Ah Koga look out!  
  
*Koga changes his position and get out of the way at the last possible second*  
  
*Miroku suddenly appears, unwrapping the prayer beads from around his arm*  
  
Miroku: Stay out of the way! Wind Tunnel! *Holds his hand up. eventually accidentally pulling in the Millennium Ring*  
  
YH: Ahhhh I don't want to be sucked in Koga don't let go.  
  
Koga: I won't let go why would I?  
  
*Notices that the Millennium Ring is gone*  
  
YH: Um Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *Quickly wraps up his arm again* Yes? *Shivers* Are you all right?  
  
YH: I'm. alright I think.  
  
Koga: Stupid monk you could have killed us all!  
  
Bulma: What just happened?  
  
Seto: YH did you notice that the wind tunnel sucked up the Millennium Ring?  
  
*YH looks at Miroku with a strange expression*  
  
Cosmo: That was cool. Wheeeeeee. *Starts flying around in circles*  
  
Miroku: *Meets YH's gaze* What? Did I do something wrong?  
  
AP: *munching on popcorn*  
  
Seto: You sucked up Bakura's Millennium Ring.  
  
Miroku: I noticed that. Is that a problem? *Clenches his right hand in pain*  
  
YH: Apparently it is. *Rushes over to Miroku against better lack of judgment*  
  
Miroku: *shakes his head* I'm. fine. I think. Just a little dizzy. *Smiles weakly*  
  
Koga: Well now that he's fine we can leave *Walks over and picks YH up*  
  
YH: We still have a show to do though. Besides we have to take a behind the scenes look at Seto's trailer. I need a pair of his underwear.  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Miroku: Never fails.  
  
AP:. Can I pull a commercial break?  
  
YH: Why not  
  
AP: Yay!  
  
COMMERCIAL Cosmos's pudding donkey: He fog, he fog.. Choose Advil. Why we are doing this stupid commercial is none of your business. We personally like driving people insane by rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about nothing at all. We get paid to do this and we won't stop doing this as long as we keep getting paid.or if we keep getting bomb threats. *Man stands up in the front row and pulls a gun on the man in the commercial* Cosmo is the one paying us if you have a problem with that go shoot him.  
  
END COMMERCIAL  
  
YH: *Asleep on the table snoring*  
  
Seto: Man that was boring. If I hadn't put ice down my pants I would have fallen asleep.  
  
Koga: I should go and kill *Yawns* whoever made that stupid commercial.  
  
Bulma: *Fell asleep on Miroku's lap. Has just woken up* Huh? What happened? Why does it look like the guys want to kill someone? Can I go back to bed now?  
  
AP: I *yawns* am so glad that's over. it was pointless. *waves a hand at Bulma* Yeah, sleep. but maybe not on him. *points at Miroku* He's a perv.  
  
Miroku: *looks slightly offended* But. I am I monk. *smiles kindly*  
  
AP: Yeah.. -right-. *rolls eyes, falls asleep leaning against Koga*  
  
Koga: *Blushing immensely*  
  
Seto: *Moves YH so she is laying on his lap* I could get used to this.  
  
Bulma: *moves and falls asleep under one of the seats in the auditorium*  
  
AP: *snuggles up to Koga, mumbling* Warm.  
  
Miroku: *gives Seto a death glare* Taking advantage of a sleeping woman. -Ghastly.-  
  
Seto: Like you've never done that before in your life.  
  
YH: What are you two bickering about now? I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Cosmo: Death is only the beginning.  
  
Koga: Shut up Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: Miroku I am your father. Bulma: *still sleeping*  
  
Miroku: . Oh.kay.*blink*  
  
AP: *opens one eye as she clings to Koga* Shut up, you guys. sleep is a requirement right now. *sighs and goes back to sleep*  
  
Miroku: I'm going to go keep busy doing.something. *gets up and heads for the control center* Maybe I can get those crazy lights to work this time.  
  
YH: I better go with him for the love of all that is good. *Leaves Seto's lap and followed Miroku to the control center*  
  
Seto: Damn my lap was just getting warm too.  
  
Koga: *Looks down at AP* She does know my lap is NOT a pillow right?  
  
Bulma: She just wants to be closer to your goods.  
  
Koga: -_-'  
  
YH: *yells from control room* I HEARD THAT BULMA!  
  
Bulma: 0_0'  
  
AP: *opens one eye again, looking annoyed* I heard it as well. *growls and pushes away from Koga* Happy now? *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Miroku: Now.which button was it again? *silence for a moment* I think it was this one. *beep*  
  
*all the lights crackle and go out*  
  
Miroku:...Maybe not.  
  
YH: Stupid monk *bends over to push the emergency power switch* Now where is that switch again.  
  
Cosmo: *hands little box to AP* What is this? I found it in the control room.  
  
Seto: It looks like a box.  
  
Koga: Let's get rid of it.  
  
Bulma: It can't be that important if it was in the control room.  
  
AP: Okay! *tosses box aside, a nice crunch resounding* Nothing to worry about now. *smiles happily*  
  
Miroku: *looks at YH* You're tempting me. *eyebrow twitches* Tempation wins. *gropes*  
  
YH: *Goes to smack him then puts her hand down* Actually I hate to say this but I kinda enjoyed that.  
  
Seto: What was that noise?  
  
Koga: I don't know. *runs into Seto* Did I just hit wall?  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Bulma: Help! I've gone blind!  
  
Cosmo: *burning a pile of pillows over in the kitchen*  
  
AP: *squeaks and clings to Koga* Dammit.something just touched my leg! *looks around nervously*  
  
Miroku: *looks stunned* R-Really.? *suddenly smiles* YH will you bear my- ..eh. Forget it. *kisses YH*  
  
YH: *shocked to the point of laughter*  
  
Koga: Get off of me woman.  
  
Bulma: Help I'm afraid of the dark!  
  
Seto: Where's YH and that monk shouldn't they be back by now?  
  
Cosmo: I can see in the dark. Hey guys what does emergency power switch mean?  
  
AP: *gives Koga an angry look* You can be a real jerk sometimes.  
  
Miroku: *chuckles* Did you mind that? *busily attempting to find the light switch*  
  
Koga: Why thank you. *bows humbly*  
  
Seto: I asked a question that no body answered.  
  
Bulma: I think I'm sitting on gum.  
  
YH: No I didn't mind I just wasn't expecting that, that's all. Cosmo: I like toast.  
  
Miroku: Good, good. Ah, here we go!  
  
*lights come back in a blinding flash*  
  
AP: Argh! *has herself pressed against Koga* Dammit, that hurt. *blinks several times*  
  
YH: *shakes her head* Oh it's not that bad you big baby.  
  
Seto: I was kind of blinded as well.  
  
Koga: Woman! Must you be pressed against me so tightly?  
  
Bulma: I can see again!  
  
Cosmo: I want a chocolate dump truck.  
  
YH: Okay what do we do now end the show here for now?  
  
AP: Yes, I suppose I must. *punches Koga's shoulder and pushes him away* Jerk. *smiles brightly at YH* Yeah, I suppose we should.  
  
Miroku: *hugs YH from behind* I don't suppose this calls for alone time?  
  
AP: *makes throat slitting motions at Miroku and points at Seto*  
  
Cosmo: You know my favorite color is chocolate.  
  
YH: Actually it does. *smiles at him*  
  
Seto: *glares threateningly at Miroku*  
  
Koga: Hey I'm not the one who decided to squish into while the lights were off. *pouts*  
  
Bulma: Alright guys see you tomorrow. *heads for trailer*  
  
Miroku: *looks immensely pleased* Wonderful. *gives Seto an arrogant look before leading YH off*  
  
AP: *laughs then grabs Koga's hand* C'mon silly. You can hang around with me. Or Seto and Cosmo. *looks at said two people nervously*  
  
Cosmo: I like eggs.  
  
Seto: He's not going to be hanging around with me. *Heads for trailer as well*  
  
Koga: Well thanks a lot you egotistical maniac.  
  
AP: *glares at Koga* Got a problem with staying around me? *kicks Koga in the knee* Fine then! You can sit out here with Cosmo! *huffs and turns to leave*  
  
Koga: Wait! I ment him leaving me here with Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: I find that very offensive.  
  
Koga: I bet you don't even know what that word means.  
  
Cosmo: Um............... You're right.  
  
AP: *looks over her shoulder* Well, come on then. I actually want to -sleep- tonight. *rolls her eyes*  
  
Koga: Well I doubt anyone will get any sleep tonight with Miroku and YH staying together. *hurries to catch up to her*  
  
AP: *looks totally innocent* I'm sure we can find suitable entertainment. *laughs and strolls off towards her trailer*  
  
Koga: Hey wait up! *follows closely behind*  
  
Cosmo: Seto is a goteistical amniac. 


	5. Author's Note

This is only a note for those of you who were reading this story. It's been put on hold for a while because I had lost my internet and the person I was writing this with. As sad as that sounds I'm bound and determined to continue this story even though it's been about a four year break. Please bear with me as I try to get this story back off the ground.


End file.
